Genie
by Nana-chiisssu
Summary: He only wishes for one thing and that is to capture her attention. Too bad, Seigaku's Prince's crush is actually one for his seniors and her heart is already owned by none other by their captain. Another one-shot song fic featuring SNSD/Girls' Generation's song.


**GENIE**

* * *

_A/N: Let's pretend that none of the Prince of Yakiniku episode happened. This fanfic takes place after Seigaku defeated Shitenhouji in the Nationals. Enjoy! Oh, and, I do not own Prince of Tennis and the song. By the way, this story is half-way inspired by Girls' Generation/SNSD's song "Genie". The link is available in my profile.=) Enjoy, enjoy._

* * *

Everyone was fascinated by how Echizen Ryoma captured everyone in Seishun Gakuen. Who wouldn't when he defeated Inui Sadaharu in a Regulars Ranking Match and replaced him on as regulars' line-up. He was the son of the legendary Echizen Nanjirou and had shown exemplary skills in tennis, as if he was playing the sports ever since he was conceived in his mother's womb. Some people said that it was because of the genes, but according to Tezuka, Ryoma has a talent that was honed not only by genes alone, but at the same time, with the influence of the tennis players with whom he played against with.

Even, Ryoma was a little self-centered and cocky and was able to achieve attention to everyone without much effort, there was one thing that frustrates the freshmen. He was unable to gain the attention of one of Seigaku's prettiest girls. Too bad for the rookie, his crush was one of his sempais.

Terauchi Shizuka was one of the members of Seigaku's Dance Troupe. Every year, the dance troupe featured their best dancers in a solo performance and Shizuka was always present in the list. She captured every person who was watching her dance in an instant. She was graceful and elegant – and whenever she danced, she gained the hearts of her audience.

And, that was the way Ryoma's heart had been unintentionally captivated by Shizuka. But, Ryoma wouldn't confess or give hints on his undying admiration for this young lady. He rather died with it, than be hurt or rejected.

Actually, he was already got hurt. That one afternoon after their practice, he saw his girl of his dreams smiling sincerely to someone that he knew. She was even teaching that guy to dance, because both of them were invited to somebody's wedding. It was too much for him to take, that he clumsily bumped in the glass door of the dance studio that caused the two of them to be disturbed.

But, still that doesn't stop him from admiring her. For Ryoma, Shizuka was his unreachable star… a goddess that shines every morning and every night. He would die of happiness if one day, the girl of his dreams would approach him and appreciate his talent. Not until that day…

* * *

It was Seishun Gakuen's foundation day, and everybody abandoned their usual activities just to enjoy the booths that were rendering many entertaining delights. Food, souvenirs and even booths that amuse and entertain fantasy thoughts were there. And, of course, the tennis club was there to enjoy the festivity.

One of the features of the foundation was the dating booth that was managed by the Student Council, which was the captain of the tennis club was part of. Shizuka was also part of the student council so; the two of them can be seen together managing the club.

"Oi, Ochibi! Look, a dating booth!" Eiji dragged the freshmen to the booth and curiously looked the instructions pasted on the bulletin board. Ryoma was about to go away when somebody flashed a smile at him and he was instantly stunned - as if the world had stopped right in front of him.

"Oh, look what we have here! It's the golden rookie of the tennis club!" Shizuka waved happily to the freshman who was surprised at the same time. Ryoma was staring at her for a few seconds, admiring the beauty that was before him, not until a certain sophomore suddenly distracted him.

"Oi, Echizen… are you interested in this booth? We'll put your name here in the list." Momoshiro inquired to the little one. Ryoma gave his sempai a pout and was about to say no, when Shizuka put an arm around the rookie and smiled sincerely.

"Neh, Momoshiro-kun… you don't have put his name on the list. I'll be dating this little superstar for today. I already asked our president if I can take a little break from the booth. " She gave a thumb up to the sophomore. Momoshiro and Eiji looked at each other inquisitively. But the dancer only gave them a wink and dragged the little rookie away from them.

"Eh, I am envious. Ochibi will be treated by Shi-chan everywhere." Eiji pouted.

"Hehe… I think it's okay. Besides, Echizen has a crush on Terauchi-sempai." Momoshiro chuckled.

"Really? Then, let's spy on them!" Momoshiro nodded and quietly followed Ryoma and Shizuka.

* * *

Could the heavens grant his wish? Ryoma thought to himself. He can't believe in what was happening to him right now. He was now walking at the school grounds, skipping from one booth to another with none other than Terauchi Shizuka… and, in every booth that they were going, everybody was envious of him. Every guy that saw them together curses under the breath and wishing that it was them instead of him – he was about to die in happiness.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun… is there anything you want to try eating here?" Shizuka asked the little tennis player. They were staying in a little café that was managed by the theatre club. There were full of desserts and specialty drinks. The girl noticed Ryoma's flight of ideas, so she snapped a finger in front of his face. She laughed when the first year startled.

"Sorry, Terauchi-sempai." Ryoma apologized and scratched his head. The sophomore just smiled.

"You must be thinking about something. Take that off your mind and enjoy. You will not have an opportunity like this after the foundation day, because I heard that Nationals is on its way." The lady offered Ryoma a hand and the freshman happily accepted her offer.

"And, please do call me Shizuka-chan from now on, okay?" The girl winked at him.

Ryoma nodded. That wink could be the death of him right now. A blush appeared on his cheeks that were noticed by the sophomore. Shizuka just smiled and gave the freshman a peck on his cheek.

Ryoma's eyes were in shock. Her crush just gave him a kiss in a cheek and he wasn't expecting it. He was embarrassed, but at the same time, he was now in cloud nine.

"Starting this afternoon, Echizen Ryoma, let me be your genie, alright?"

* * *

"Oi, Echizen… ECHIZEN!" A loud voice came to his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that they were in a certain yakiniku restaurant and he was sitting in the floor. He looked around and noticed that his teammates were looking at him in a curious manner. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was sleeping soundly.

Ryoma sighed. He actually fell asleep and everything was just a dream. He thought that he had his crush already. He lightly spanked Momoshiro who was beside him and glared at him.

"You shouldn't have waked me up, Momo-sempai." The rookie muttered in his breath. Momoshiro chuckled as so as Fuji and Oishi.

"You are dreaming, aren't you?" The red-headed acrobatic player inquired, poking his cheeks. Ryoma pouted at his sempai who was laughing heartily.

"You are saying somebody's name in your sleep. It's a good thing Tezuka wasn't here when you said her name." Fuji teased with a spark of mischievousness in his eyes.

Ryoma was about to speak out when a sound of their buchou who was clearing his throat stopped their childish teasing to the freshman. Ryoma looked at his captain with a slightly pink blush in his cheeks, because he knew that he was dreaming about their captain's girlfriend.

"Neh, Buchou… didn't you know that Ochibi has a crush with Shi-chan? He just mentioned Shi-chan's name in his sleep?" Eiji teased both the captain and rookie that caused ruckus of squeals in the table.

"Oh really?! Interesting." Everybody stopped when a girl's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Shizuka appeared from the back of Tezuka, smiling childishly and sending a peace sign to everyone.

"I invited her to eat with us. She watched our game earlier." Tezuka said and offered the girl a seat beside him, which was adjacent to where was Ryoma was seating.

Everybody went quiet. And, they were all looking at Tezuka and Ryoma. Then, Eiji burst out in laughter when he saw how red Ryoma's face was.

"Look at Ochibi, he was flushing in red!"

"Oh, he is so cute." Shizuka complimented while giving the freshman a slight pinch in his cheeks.

"Oi, that's betrayal. You are Tezuka-buchou's girlfriend and you are saying that Echizen is cute. You are hurting buchou!" Momoshiro complained jokingly in the lady. Shizuka shook her head. She sweetly smiled at Ryoma who was still in red.

"I wouldn't mind having both." She was winking at Tezuka who just shook his head. He knew that his girlfriend was joking. Shizuka leaned on his shoulder and gave the little rookie a flying kiss. Everybody started squealing again, and this time they were teasing Tezuka. Fuji was stating a joke to Tezuka that made the atmosphere cold. Fuji was just smiling, but Tezuka was glaring at him.

"That's enough." Oishi mentioned. He can now feel the tension coming from his two teammates.

"Come on, Ryoma is cute. I won't mind him having a crush on me. That is an honor. The future Pillar of Seigaku has a crush on me. I am flattered. I thank you for admiring me." She winked at Ryoma, who was turning red as a tomato.

Ryoma can die right now. He can feel his heartbeat thumped faster after what he just heard from her. She can't be his, but she was letting him admired him as long as he wants. Not to mention, that she thinks that he was cute. His inner chibi was now jumping in joy. Maybe, in his dreams, she became his genie… but in his reality, she was an angel.

"At least now, I have your attention." Ryoma proudly said that made her chuckled.

"Oh you little rookie… you always do. It's just that my heart has other wonderful plans." She looked at Tezuka and gave him a light kiss on his cheeks.

"Buchou, don't hurt her, okay?" Ryoma shyly retorted. Tezuka just nodded.

He knows someday that he can have a genie and an angel like his Tezuka-buchou has. He knows.

* * *

_A/N: And, there you go... please do review! Thanks!=)_


End file.
